


Новый порядок

by pen_pusher



Series: Новый порядок [1]
Category: Crows Zero (2007), Crows Zero II (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_pusher/pseuds/pen_pusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такия Генджи принимает бразды правления кланом, но не все с этим согласны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый порядок

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [New Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135284) by [belana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana)



> Написано на ЗФБ-15 для команды WTF Crows Zero 2015 на diary.ru
> 
> Данный текст не является пропагандой насилия, употребления наркотиков, участия в организованной преступной группировке, коррупции, гомосексуальных отношений или проведения хирургических операций в домашних условиях. Все имена и события являются вымышленными, все совпадения случайны. And don't try this at home (с).

Во всем виноваты бабы, думает Идзаки Шун. 

Думает из последних сил, ворочая тяжелые мешки мыслей. Сколько их осталось? Сколько нужно было погрузить? Начальник смены снова будет лаять, звать бездельниками и грозиться вычесть пятьдесят процентов из зарплаты. 

Настоящее и прошлое путаются, как проводки дешевых наушников. Терпения не хватает – хочется дернуть посильнее, чтобы распутать. А тонкая шкура изоляции уже трещит, приоткрывает медные вены, как ветерок, приподнимающий юбку, открывает круглые коленки старшеклассницы. 

Точно. Во всем виноваты бабы, как рыба за крючок, цепляется за мысль Идзаки. 

А думать тяжело. Думать не хочется. Закрыть бы глаза, подтянуть колени к груди, чтобы стало теплее. Как в гостях у бабушки, зимой, извалявшись в снегу и замерзнув до белых губ, забираешься под одеяло, сворачиваешься калачом, а большой полосатый кот давит на ноги, басовито мурлыча и порыкивая во сне. 

– Идзаки? – низкий хриплый голос Такии доносится издалека, как будто это он залез под одеяло и оттуда мурлычет. Или рычит. – Брат, не отключайся. 

Точно, это Такия, а не кот. И у бабушки был не кот, а кошка. 

Бабы. Во всем виноваты они. 

– Миками? Он отъезжает. 

– Это шок...

– … наверное...

– … Вообще-то мы только читали... 

– … но очень похоже...

– … Он потеет?..

– Мокрый, как мышь.

Голоса близнецов льются из динамика брошенного на земле телефона. Идзаки кажется, будто один из них бормочет ему в левое ухо, а второй – в правое. Интересно, который из них какой? Или они лежали друг на друге? Надо спросить Киришиму, как это вообще у двойняшек бывает. Хотя Киришима же не акушер, а стоматолог, откуда ему знать.

– Я принес. Идзаки, не закрывай глаза! Смотри на меня.

Серидзава наклоняется низко-низко, Идзаки чувствует запах дешевого курева и какой-то жратвы. У Серидзавы длинные волосы и густые ресницы, прямые, стрелочками, слипшиеся и перепутавшиеся. А глаза раскосые, с поволокой. Зачем ему такие большие глаза? Как у девчонки. Серидзава похож на девчонку, только с бородой. 

Да, во всем виноваты они. Серидзава и девки. А почему Серидзава?

– Заткни ему рот. 

– Идзаки? Дыши носом, слышишь? 

Грязные пальцы разжимают челюсти, засовывают внутрь какую-то просаленную ветошь. От нее воняет машинным маслом и стеклоочистителем. 

– Все, что нашел, извини. 

– Похер, давай порошок. 

Такия вскрывает пухлый пакетик, высыпает белые кристалики прямо на рану. 

У Идзаки наворачиваются слезы. Он, наверное, орет – сквозь тряпку, засунутую в рот, чтобы не прикусил язык, – но сам себя не слышит. Уши закладывает, как в самолете. 

– Плоскогубцы принес? 

Такия передергивает затвор, неотстреленный патрон падает на грязную ладонь. Идзаки видит, как железные челюсти инструмента сжимаются на гильзе, а зубы Такии аккуратно вытягивают пулю. Он видит, как на узкой, как у добермана, морде Такии ходят желваки, а на спине лопатки пытаются прорвать рубашку, словно отрастающие крылья.

– Будет больно, потерпи. 

Порох жжет сочащееся кровью мясо, но это только начало. Такия роется в карманах, чиркает спичкой и поджигает. Яркая вспышка ослепляет Идзаки, и не понять: порох это или боль. 

– Миками? Что теперь?

– Прижгли?

– Кровь больше не идет.

– Везите его к нам... 

– … И не дайте ему отключиться...

– … Включить обратно мы его не сможем.

– Идзаки? Брат, поговори со мной.

Тряпка остается горьким привкусом на сухом языке. А слюны не хватает, даже чтобы сплюнуть, избавиться от капель масла и стеклоочистителя, оставшихся во рту. 

Такия проверяет жгут – его собственный белый ремень, затянутый на бедре Идзаки выше раны. Теперь он скорее багровый, этот ремень. А с Такии сползают брюки, и видно задницу – самый край, начало ложбинки между ягодицами. 

– Штаны подтяни, – хрипит Идзаки. 

– Вот же пидорас, – улыбается Серидзава и подхватывает его под мышками. 

– Во всем виноваты бабы, – морщится Идзаки, когда Такия поднимает его за ноги.

– Во всем виновата жадность, – пыхтит Серидзава, и они вдвоем тащат Идзаки к машине.

 

***

 

– Где все? 

Идзаки закрывает дверь, оглядывая заставленный коробками с серой оргтехникой кабинет. Такия стоит у окна, засунув узкие ладони глубоко в карманы, и пыхтит зажатой в зубах сигаретой.

– Все здесь, – буркает он, не оборачиваясь.

– Твои старшины не обидятся? – Идзаки присаживается на край длинного конференц-стола, замечает стаканчик с кофе и заглядывает под крышку. – Это мне?

– Пей, – отмахивается Такия. Он опирается задницей на подоконник и наконец смотрит прямо на Идзаки. – Я им не доверяю.

– Правильно. – Кофе холодный и мерзкий, но Идзаки все равно делает глоток за глотком, забивая привкус ночи, осевший на языке. – Сейчас никому нельзя доверять. Даже мне.

– Тебя я проверяю. 

– Вот как?

– Два миллиона с последнего объекта, наверное, по ошибке попали к тебе на счет.

– Ты знаешь, как это бывает, – пожимает плечами Идзаки. 

У него невозмутимый взгляд, но губы предательски пересыхают, и он облизывает их, ничего не может с собой поделать.

– Я знаю, – соглашается Такия. – Знаю, что ты все вернешь. Сейчас не об этом.

Серые нештукатуренные стены давят, съедают пространство. За последний месяц семья сменила два штаба. Времени, чтобы обустроить офис по-человечески, не хватает, да и смысла нет: еще неделя, и они забросят эту новостройку ради другой, незасвеченной. 

Идзаки считает, что ему недоплачивают за риск и чужую работу. Он хочет напомнить, что не нанимался кризисным менеджером Такии, но молчит. 

– Какова доля прибыли от девочек? – спрашивает тот.

– Сорок процентов.

– Так много?

– Ну, что я могу сказать? Нам надо развиваться. Я давно предлагаю серьезно заняться госзаказами. 

– Ты знаешь мою позицию. Все, что угодно, кроме наркоты у школ.

– Наркота только гайджинам, Генджи, я помню. 

– Так что с девчонками за последний месяц?

– За последний месяц прибыль упала на семьдесят пять процентов. Доля в общем доходе снизилась до одной десятой.

– Это не дело.

– Это не дело, – соглашается Идзаки. Он отставляет пустой стаканчик, а взгляд, наоборот, поднимает. – Но ты знаешь обстоятельства. Они боятся работать, а мы не можем выгнать их на улицу. Всех – не можем. У нас не хватит людей, чтобы вытащить из норы каждую и поставить на точку. Пока у нас по одной на станцию и несколько в порту. 

– Этого мало.

– Месяц назад нашу девчонку облили кислотой. Мы тогда решили, что это единичный случай: ревнивый парень или недовольный клиент. Через неделю вторую нашли у дороги, по частям. Теперь никто не хочет рисковать. Тех, кому нечего терять, очень мало.

– И ты считаешь, что это не совпадение. 

Идзаки качает головой, постукивая каблуком ботинка о ножку стола. 

– Это уже система, Генджи. Нас кто-то выжимает. 

– И ты знаешь, кто. 

– А чего гадать? Ребята из соседнего района получают всю нашу прибыль от проституции. У нас пока есть массажные салоны и два закрытых клуба, но от уличных шалав теперь одни убытки. Ребятам из охраны мы платим больше, чем девки зарабатывают за ночь. Да и клиент привык к выбору. Если у дороги стоит одна, не самой первой свежести, мадам, он едет дальше. 

– В Тайшо, – кивает Такия.

– Да.

– Это интересно, Идзаки, – Такия сминает бычок в пепельнице. – Потому что мне сегодня утром позвонили. 

– Они?

– Они, они. Предложили встретиться.

– Зачем?

– Обсудить общий бизнес, возможность слияния. 

– В каком смысле “слияния”?

– Вот мы и узнаем. 

– Ты собираешься ехать? 

– Не бегать же мне от какой-то шпаны. 

– Глупо, Генджи. Это провокация, не ведись. 

– Я уже согласился. 

Идзаки комкает стаканчик – картон скрипит, вздыхает под крепкими смуглыми пальцами. Идзаки хочется сжать вместо него кое-чью тощую жилистую шею. 

– И где встреча?

– В заброшенной пожарной части у наземки. 

Идзаки знакомо это место: искусственный остров между Суминоэ и Тайшо, песчаная насыпь, несколько жалких километров нейтральной территории. 

– Хорошо. Я соберу людей, – Идзаки поднимается, идет к двери.

– Нет, – отрывистый голос Такии рассекает воздух не хуже стека. – Я иду один. Такой был уговор.

– Ко мне на встречу ты тоже пришел один, – Идзаки проваливается в стылую злобу, как в полынью. – Забыл, чем дело кончилось?

– Я не одиннадцатиклассник, Шун. А ты не моя мамочка. Можешь не ехать, если страшно. 

– Страшно будет, когда Хидео откинется и придет ко мне с вопросом, где его любимый сыночек, – Идзаки дергает дверную ручку, и та едва не остается у него в ладони. Все-таки херово они строят дома. – Можешь забыть о двух миллионах. Я за “спасибо” не рискую. 

 

***

 

Пожарная часть “Нанко” пустует, сколько Идзаки себя помнит. Еще пацаном он лазал по ней в поисках приключений и синяков. Они с ребятами играли в спасателей, в супер-героев, в искателей, в специальных агентов. Прыгали по развалинам, между использованных шприцев и презервативов, по разбитому стеклу и раскрошенному кирпичу. Сдирали ладони о шесты, по которым бравые пожарные спускались вниз на вызов. А матери не знали, как отстирать строительную пыль и кровь с единственного комплекта школьной формы. 

Теперь Идзаки въезжает под широкой аркой со снятыми воротами на Такиевом БМВ с хозяином машины на заднем сиденье и двумя стволами за поясом. По сути, та же игра, только оставшийся в дураках платит не шоколадными батончиками, а миллионным бизнесом. 

Амбал в костюме на пару размеров меньше, чем нужно, тормозит их у входа в гараж. Идзаки выходит, открывает дверцу своему боссу. Такия выходит, медленно снимает темные очки и убирает в карман пиджака. Одергивает лацканы, осматривает территорию цепким взглядом. 

Когда напарник амбала, пониже ростом и пожиже мускулатурой, подходит, чтобы их обыскать, Идзаки его останавливает.

– Мы пришли на деловую встречу, с нами никого нет, как и было условлено. Мы уважаем правила и надеемся на соответствующее отношение с вашей стороны.

У него мирный тон и руки выставлены вперед, так что открытые ладони хорошо видны, но внутренне Идзаки готов ко всему: бежать или палить, пока не кончатся патроны – по ситуации. 

– Пропустите их, – за спинами охраны появляется рыбка покрупнее. – Мы тоже уважаем правила. 

Такия проходит вперед, Идзаки тенью следует за ним. Будь его воля, он бы развернулся и уехал прямо сейчас, пока не поздно.

Гараж, в котором проходит встреча, огромен, под тысячу квадратных метров, и абсолютно пуст. Только бетонные опоры, мусор – и широкий раскладной стол неподалеку от центрального выезда. Четыре стула уже заняты, два оставлены: Такия предупредил, что будет с помощником. 

Идзаки присаживается, отодвинув сиденье подальше от стола, чтобы легко вскочить в любой момент, и загривком чувствует вставших за спиной охранников, вооруженных и даже не скрывающих это. 

Такия опускается на соседний стул, откидывая полы пальто. 

– Такия-сан, – мужик напротив улыбается сытой акулой. Эти твари никогда не отказываются от добавки, сколько бы ни проглотили. – Очень рад наконец познакомиться с самым молодым главой Рюсейкая. Хотя не так уж давно ваша семья и существует, верно? Как ваш батюшка? Я слышал, он отбывает здесь, в Осаке. Удобно, не правда ли? Легко добраться. 

После смерти Ядзаки в его клане царит беспредел. Лидеры сменяются чаще, чем в Судзуране, никто не держит власть дольше полугода. И все, как один, заканчивают карьерный путь в порту Нанкогаи. Идзаки не понимает, почему в верхах Ямагучи-гуми, к которому официально принадлежит эта семья, терпят такое положение дел. С другой стороны, там играют по-крупному, и пока Идзаки не может поддержать ставки этом уровне, ему остается наблюдать издалека и учиться.

Нынешний смотрящий по району Тайшо, Мисано Чиджуро, у руля седьмой месяц и становиться кормом для крабов не собирается. Насколько успел узнать Идзаки, Мисано первый раз сел еще в средней школе, сразу по мокрому делу. С тех пор он мало изменился, и добродушная улыбка на щекастом, гладко выбритом лице ничего хорошего не обещает.

Поговаривают, у него есть завязки на зоне, так что интерес к судьбе отца Такии звучит предупреждением, а не проявлением вежливости. 

С Хидео-саном нужно повидаться, думает Идзаки, и чем раньше, тем лучше.

– Я понимаю, Генджи, как тебе тяжело, – Мисано с тщательно отмеренным сочувствием подается вперед. Обращение по имени царапает ухо. – Встать во главе целой семьи в двадцать шесть – неслыханное дело. Люди вдвое старше не всегда справляются, кто может осудить тебя? Уж точно не я. Моя семья сочувствует твоей, Генджи, и покорно предлагает помощь.

Вот на кого ты не похож, старый хер, думает Идзаки, так это на покорного. Такия, судя по мрачному лицу, разделяет его впечатление и жалеет, что приехал. 

– Какого рода помощь? – хрипло уточняет он, вскидывая подбородок.

– Я слышал, какая-то уличная шпана мешает вашему бизнесу. Нападает на девочек, – уклоняется от ответа Мисано. – Ваша семья несет убытки. Еще немного, и вы не сможете достойно платить своим людям за их тяжелую работу. 

Такии нечего возразить. Он поджимает губы, глядит исподлобья и пытается понять, к чему клонит старый пройдоха. 

Идзаки понимает, и знаете что? Нахуй ему не упали эти расклады.

Он молча откидывается на спинку стула, расставляет ноги чуть шире и упирается ладонями в бедра. Секунда – и пистолеты, снятые с предохранителя, окажутся в руках. Но не сейчас, еще не время. 

– В Рюсейкае управленческий кризис. Клан на грани развала. Многие уже не стесняются вслух высказывать свое недовольство новым главой - тобой, Генджи. Я понимаю, это неприятно, но не удивительно. Люди вообще неблагодарные существа. Уж я-то знаю. 

К сожалению, старый хер прав по всем пунктам, думает Идзаки. Что думает Такия – непонятно. Ничего хорошего, судя по опущенным плечам и сжатым кулакам. 

Мисано уже празднует победу: шелуха сочувствия и понимания слетает, обнажая неприглядный торжествующий оскал. Он либо идиот, если считает, что Такия согласится отдать ему бизнес, либо…

– Испокон веков семьи объединялись, чтобы выжить. Сильные защищали слабых, слабые обеспечивали приток свежей крови. Я предлагаю тебе, твоей семье и твоему отцу защиту. Я обещаю, что не обижу твоих людей – каждый из них будет получать свою долю. Возможно, чуть меньшую, времена-то тяжелые… 

Идзаки боковым зрением видит, как сгущаются тени рядом с опорами. А из них вырастают новые: вооруженные, негромко щелкающие предохранителями. Такия это тоже замечает – и поднимается. 

– Моя задача – сохранить семью, а не продать ее за иллюзорную защиту. Извини, Мисано-сан, нам не по пути. 

Глава района Тайшо вздыхает, промокает лоб платком. Когда белая ткань опускается вместе с его рукой, раздаются первые выстрелы.

Идзаки видит, как автоматическая очередь прошивает грудь Генджи, и ныряет под стол, утягивая его за собой. В него самого попали, и не раз – ребра трещат. Гребанные жилеты не защищают от ушибов и трещин. 

– Кончайте их. 

Мисано и его помощники уходят, остается только охрана. Идзаки стреляет им по ногам, но пока прячешься, как крыса, целиться неудобно. И он отшвыривает прикрывающий его стул, запрыгивает на другой, а оттуда – на стол. Генджи вырастает сбоку – прикрывает.

Идзаки умеет стрелять с обеих рук – незаменимое качество, когда вас только двое, а с той стороны никак не меньше шести. 

– Я же говорил: это подстава, – кричит он. 

– А я говорил: оставайся дома, если ссышь. 

Идзаки цепляет шестерку Мисано, но тот успевает нажать на спусковой крючок, прежде чем скрыться. Ствол дергается, уходит вниз, и шальная пуля, вместо защищенной груди, обжигает бедро.

Идзаки заваливается на бок, грязный бетонный пол становится ближе, а потом под щекой оказывается плечо Такии, и крепкие руки обхватывают Идзаки подмышками. 

Кровь выстреливает толчками, как будто в ноге Идзаки заработал фонтан, и это неожиданно смешно.

– Вот же лох, – давится смехом Идзаки. Вокруг сгущаются сумерки, незаметно поедая далекие стены, ближние опоры и даже Такию. 

– Идзаки! – его встряхивают за плечи. Такия, заглядывающий ему в лицо, белый, словно это он только что по-глупому подставился. – Не время страдать хуйней. Зажми рану. Кулаком зажми, придурок.

В его голосе столько беспокойства, что Идзаки решает не спорить. Надавливает на рану – обеими руками, Такия, зацени – а оттуда как будто давят в ответ. Кровь прибоем ударяется о костяшки пальцев. Точно, они же у моря. До залива метров двести. Генджи донесет, если что. 

– Не укладывайся, – Такия усаживает его на чистый подклад расстеленного на полу пальто, придерживая за плечи. Задрав ногу Идзаки на свое колено, он выдергивает ремень из шлеек собственных брюк и два раза обхватывает им бедро. 

– Убери руки. 

Фонтан закрыли на зиму, понимает Идзаки. Осталось пересыхающее болотце, замерзающее, как он сам. Сейчас бы в машину, включить печку и подремать до офиса…

– Идзаки! – Генджи закрепляет ремень и поднимает темный, как пистолетное дуло, взгляд. – Не отключайся, слышишь? Все будет хорошо, брат. Я обещаю.

– Ты дохуя пиздишь, брат, – улыбается Идзаки. – Я полежу, ладно? 

Такия затравленно, зло озирается и мягко опускает голову Идзаки на свои колени. 

– Все будет хорошо, – тише повторяет он, перебирая его волосы залитыми кровью пальцами. Светлые пряди окрашиваются красным. – Все будет хорошо.

Шума подъезжающей машины Идзаки не слышит. Он сейчас вообще плохо воспринимает посторонние звуки: у него своя мелодия, ритм которой отбивает сердце. Она бухает в ушах и отзывается в кончиках немеющих пальцев расстроенными басами.

Осторожные шаги и хрустящее под ботинками стекло он не слышит тоже.

– Опусти ствол, Такия, это я.

– Серидзава?

Идзаки открывает глаза, чтобы упереться расфокусированным взглядом в тускло блестящий в темноте значок. Из чего он, интересно? Наверное, медь с каким-нибудь покрытием под золото. Надо будет погуглить дома, если жена снова не забыла заплатить за Интернет. Она вообще многое забывает в последнее время - говорит, из-за беременности. У баб много отговорок, с которыми не поспоришь.

– Что случилось? Мне на рацию поступил вызов. 

– Во всем виноваты бабы, – хрипло выдыхает Идзаки.

– У тебя есть аптечка? – не обращая на него внимания, спрашивает Такия.

– Да. 

– Неси быстрее, – Генджи наклоняется, роется в карманах пальто и достает телефон. – Кокаин есть? 

– Чего-о-о? – у Серидзавы большие честные глаза. Он оскорблен до глубины души и последней петлицы мундира.

– Кокаин, – упрямо повторяет Генджи. – Я знаю, как вы работаете. 

– Слышь, за такие предъявы…

– Серидзава, у него сейчас начнется заражение и шок. Даю тебе минуту. 

Серидзава разворачивается, делает несколько шагов к распахнутым створкам гаража и переходит на бег. 

– Кусачки, – в спину добавляет Такия. – Или плоскогубцы. Живее!

– Продажный коп на побегушках у якудза, – улыбается Идзаки. – Смешно. 

– До колик, – мрачно буркает Такия. И добавляет уже в трубку. – Миками? Нужна помощь. 

 

***

 

– Ого! – близнец, топчущийся у входа в приземистое здание с выключенной вывеской и темными окнами, отбрасывает недокуренную сигарету. – Я тоже хочу покататься с мигалками!

Идзаки слышит его громкий, по-детски восторженный голос с заднего сидения полицейской машины. 

– Давай, брат, – Генджи подхватывает его, как большую шарнирную куклу. – Пора лечиться. Эй, коновалы, у вас все готово?

– Мы не коновалы... – заявляет с порога второй Миками, придерживая дверь.

– … мы ветеринары...

– … ветеринары – тоже врачи. 

– Пиздец, – бормочет Идзаки, стараясь сглотнуть пыльный ком, застрявший в горле. 

– Ему нужно выпить, – задумчиво предлагает Серидзава, идущий замыкающим. Оглядев пустую улицу, он закрывает дверь и проверяет, опущены ли жалюзи. 

– Хороший жгут, Генджи, – хвалит Миками. У него крашеные, осветленные виски. Идзаки про себя решает называть его “рыжим”. Один хер, имена он путает. – Но алкоголь ему пока противопоказан.

Второй близнец, для разнообразия темноволосый, моет руки и натягивает тонкие перчатки, совсем как настоящий врач. Он даже маску надевает, словно бабушка в метро, насмотревшаяся новостных сообщений о лихорадке Эбола. 

Идзаки думает, что слишком часто за вечер вспоминает свою старушку. Стоит навестить, наверное, показать внука. Если, конечно, он когда-нибудь встанет с неудобного, не для людей придуманного стола. 

– Идзаки, у тебя нет аллергической реакции на лидокаин?

– Не ебу, – коротко выдыхает тот.

– Значит, нет, – удовлетворенно кивают друг другу близнецы. 

– В нем килограмм шестьдесят, – замечает рыжий. – Как в ирландском волкодаве. 

– Не напоминай! Эта сволочь мне чуть руку не отгрызла, когда ты облажался с наркозом.

– Я действовал по инструкции! 

– А я просил проверить по учебнику!

– Пойду покурю, – не выдерживает Генджи и направляется к выходу. 

– Подождите оба, – Миками подкатывают тележку и поворачивают голову Идзаки к включенному монитору. – Смотри, чувак, это твое давление. А это пульс. Все, как в “Докторе Хаусе”.

– Скорее, “Докторе Дулиттле”.

– Зови, если кривая выпрямится. 

В тепле сонливость наваливается на Идзаки метровым слоем речного ила, и смысл шутки доходит не сразу, но сил на смех все равно нет.

– А мы вам зачем? – подает голос Серидзава.

– Гепатитом не болеете? Наркотики не принимаете? Незащищенного секса в последние два месяца не было?

Получив по три отрицательных кивка, близнецы потирают руки:

– Отлично. Будете донорами. 

– А группа крови? 

– У него четвертая отрицательная, – рыжий Миками показывает экспресс-карту. – Идеальный реципиент. 

Идзаки переводит мутный взгляд с монитора на спины суетящихся братьев и с вялым удивлением понимает, что ни одного лишнего движения этот четырехрукий механизм не совершает. Быстро, но точно близнецы хлопают по обнаженным локтевым сгибам, нахваливая в два голоса крупные вены. Коротко кусаются иглы, прозрачные трубки наполняются кровью. Кончики пальцев начинает приятно покалывать, как будто замерзшие руки сунули под горячую воду. В ушах раздается тонкий, звонкий писк. Голова тяжелеет, словно в жилы влили чистый спирт.

– Эй, Идзаки, хочешь посмотреть, что у тебя внутри? 

– Да, Идзаки, вдруг там провода, как у терминатора? 

– У терминатора титановый сплав, – выдыхает побледневший Такия. Он сидит справа, сжимая пальцы в кулак и снова их расслабляя. – Провода у робокопа. 

– Робокоп – это к Серидзаве, – бормочет Идзаки. Он предпочитает пялиться в монитор. Вдруг линия и правда выпрямится?

– Всегда хотел заниматься сосудистой хирургией, – мечтательно тянет рыжий Миками, копаясь в ране. Идзаки видит боковым зрением, как двигаются его руки, но ничего не чувствует и не знает, хорошо это или плохо. Кажется, если зажмуриться на секунду, отвести взгляд, нога пропадет. 

– Убирай зажим, Манабу... Контрольный пуск... Посмотрим, не подтекают ли твои трубы, Идзаки… Ах, блядь. 

– Вон там пошло криво.

– Вижу, вижу. Уже чиню. 

– Возьми выше. 

– Не говори, блин, под руку... Все, отпускай.

Идзаки не дышит, пока над ухом не раздается хлопок ладони о ладонь. 

– Дренируем и перевязываем. 

– Получилось? – тихо переспрашивает Такия. За недоверие в его голосе хочется свернуть шею. Получается, он притащил друга к черным хирургам, сам не зная, помогут они или добьют? 

– Месяца два похромаешь, – рыжий Миками опускается на корточки, заглядывая Идзаки в лицо. Он пахнет антисептиком, жженой плотью и кровью. – Все бабы твои будут. 

– Деньков через пять наложим швы. Если будет гноиться – не пугайся. Я, конечно, всю некротизированную ткань убрал, но мало ли. И кастрированные кобели иногда… м-да.

Серидзава, сидящий слева, зеленеет, шумно втягивая носом воздух. 

Наверное, Идзаки выглядит примерно также, потому что Миками хлопает его плечу. 

– Если что, у нас есть друг, который офигенно делает протезы. Так что расслабься. Эй, я пошутил! Блин, собаки не такие впечатлительные. Генджи, подай пузырек, слева от тебя. Нюхай, Идзаки, что же ты как баба, честное слово…

Бабы. 

Во всем виноваты бабы, думает Идзаки Шун, морщась от едкого запаха нашатырного спирта.

Бабы и жадность.

 

***

 

В комнате для свиданий пахнет плесенью, потом и вареным горохом, со стен чешуйками сходит светло-зеленая масляная краска. Она настолько старая, что кажется, если снять ее шпателем или обычным ножом, взгляду откроются наскальные рисунки, оставленные айнами. Вот браконьер эпохи палеолита заваливает мамонта, вот он бежит от размахивающих каменными топорами стражей общинно-родового строя, вот он тоскует за сколоченной из восемнадцатиметрового хвоща решеткой и выцарапывает на известняковых стенах узилища романтическое послание любимой женщине. 

В комнате для свиданий, спиной к широкому зарешеченному окну, сидит Такия Хидео. Кроме него и охраны, здесь никого нет - по внутреннему распорядку день посещений будет только через трое суток, в субботу.

В зеленой тюремной робе, коротко стриженный, Хидео-сан напоминает военного, а еще – старшего брата собственного сына, настолько молодым он кажется в косо падающих лучах утреннего солнца. С другой стороны, сам Генджи выглядит хреново, как будто не просто не выспался, а постарел за ночь на десять лет. 

Несмотря на это, Идзаки едва поспевает за ним, тяжело опираясь на трость и подволакивая правую ногу.

– Красавец, – качает головой Хидео-сан. 

– Бабам нравится, – улыбается Идзаки, медленно усаживаясь на раскладной стул. 

– Что у вас там за движуха? – старший Такия переводит взгляд на сына. 

Генджи складывает пальто и устраивает на коленях.

– Семья Мисано объявила нам войну. 

– Ко мне подходил их человек, – Хидео-сан не выглядит удивленным. – Настоятельно просил тебя образумить. 

– Значит, я все делаю правильно? 

– У тебя было не много вариантов. А вот ты, – Хидео указывает на Идзаки, – зря лез под пули.

– Работа такая. 

– Твоя работа думать и советовать. 

Идзаки вертит трость, покусывая губы. Он понимает, что поступил неосмотрительно: не настоял на силовой поддержке, отпустил Генджи без охраны. Сейчас он спланировал бы встречу иначе, но прошлого не изменить. В конечном итоге, ситуация разрешилась малой кровью - кровью Идзаки, что существенно. 

– Моя вина, – он низко склоняет голову, но не опускает глаз.

Хидео-сан оглядывает его с головы до ног и медленно кивает, принимая извинения.

– Зачем вы пришли ко мне?

– Тебе нужно отсидеться в безопасном месте, пока мы не разберемся с Мисано и его семьей, – говорит Генджи. 

– Я слишком стар для карцера. 

– Ты недостаточно стар для кладбища. 

Старший Такия усмехается, оглаживая пальцем неровный край прикрученного к полу стола. В глаза бросается аккуратный маникюр.

– Хорошо, – произносит он наконец. – Даю вам две недели. Сырой воздух опасен для пожилого человека, не хочу мучиться радикулитом.

Генджи поднимается, перекидывает пальто через руку. 

– Заточка опаснее, – бросает он. – И мазью не поможешь.

Идзаки оборачивается, опираясь на трость, и видит, как старший Такия подходит к охраннику.

– Извини, Кейта, – говорит он совершенно искренне, прежде чем коротко, без замаха, ударить в корпус. 

Охранник громко охает, сползая на пол. Генджи красноречиво морщится. Идзаки понимает, что молодому главе Рюсейкая ощущения Кейты знакомы не понаслышке. 

Второй охранник отшатывается, не осмеливаясь мешать Хидео-сану, и что-то сообщает в рацию. В коридоре раздается топот. Динамик под потолком тревожно воет. 

– Такия, ты белены объелся?! – кричит взмыленный начальник блока, вбегая в комнату для свиданий в сопровождении усиленного наряда. У него багровое одутловатое лицо, а в глазах растерянность мешается со злостью.

Хидео-сан пожимает плечами и с улыбкой протягивает руки, позволяя защелкнуть вокруг запястий браслеты. 

– Две недели, Генджи, – чуть громче повторяет он в спину удаляющемуся сыну. 

– Я понял.

Идзаки хромает следом и думает, хватит ли ему четырнадцати дней.

Как будто у него есть выбор.

 

***

 

За пятнадцать минут до полуночи рыболовецкая шхуна подходит к острову Окиношима. На тронутом ржой правом боку криво выведено кириллическим шрифтом романтическое название “Надежда”. 

– Ну, что там? – спрашивает капитан у зашедшего в рубку старпома. – Япошки больше ничего не меняли? 

– Да нет, – коренастый моряк отряхивает штормовку, обдавая потемневший деревянный пол мелкими дождевыми каплями. – На острове сдаем посылку с рук на руки и отчаливаем. 

Ровно в полночь шлюпка, черпающая носом воду из-за перегруза, пристает к песчаному берегу. Из нее выпрыгивают четверо моряков, затаскивают утлое суденышко на сушу и, выстроившись цепочкой, принимаются выгружать ящики из плотного пластика, пропахшие крабом и сельдью. 

На мелководье неподалеку покачивается однопалубная моторная яхта, красующаяся каллиграфически-ровными канджи “Морской дракон” на корме. Ее экипаж, давно спустившийся на берег, следит за разгрузкой, перебрасываясь между собой фразами на японском.

– Почему не в порту, как договаривались? – спрашивает у одного из них старпом с “Надежды”. – Проблемы с береговой охраной?

– Скорее с полицией, – хмыкают в ответ с сильным акцентом. 

– Да нам по барабану, на самом деле. Груз оплачен – остальное уже ваша забота. 

Странная логика русских, задающих вопрос, ответ на который их не интересует, удивляет японца, но свои мысли он привык оставлять при себе.

– Тут все?

– Четырнадцать ящиков. 

Японец кивает своим людям, и те открывают пластиковые контейнер: под лучами фонарей тускло блестят приклады, обмотанные промасленной холстиной стволы, ровные ряды не вскрытых коробок с патронами. Ящики тут же закрываются, чтобы дождь лишний раз не мочил содержимое, и перетаскиваются на моторный катер. 

– Лучше два рейда сделайте, – советует русский. Махнув своим, он запрыгивает вместе с ними в шлюпку, и та немедленно отчаливает.

Через три часа пустая яхта возвращается в порт приписки, а колонна внедорожников катит по пустому 65-ому шоссе.

Развалившийся на переднем сиденье головного автомобиля пассажир по памяти набирает номер и подносит мобильный к уху.

– Мы взяли груз. 

– Что там?

– Пистолеты, штурмовые винтовки, патроны… Похоже, они готовятся к настоящей войне.

– Тем лучше, что мы подсуетились. Жду тебя дома, брат. 

Примерно в это же время в Идзумисано у командира группы захвата заканчивается терпение. Ему надоедает мокнуть под дождем в продуваемом всеми ветрами порту и он наконец дает отмашку. 

Замерзшие и злые оперативники выбегают из-за ангара, служившего им прикрытием, окружают столпившихся у причала людей, наставляя на них дула автоматов.

– Всем лечь на землю, руки за голову! Работает ОБОП!

От безликой толпы отделяется невысокая тень, отходит в сторону, сдергивая балаклаву, и достает из кармана телефон.

– Мы взяли людей Мисано, десятерых. Но утром с меня все равно сдерут шкуру, потому что груз так и не пришел.

– Надо же, как обидно вышло, – с наигранным сочувствием вздыхают в трубке. – Что, совсем нечего предъявить?

– Один из них звонил какому-то русскому, очень интересовался, где оружие, за которое они заплатили. 

– Вот видишь, Серидзава. Жизнь-то налаживается. Глядишь, схлопочешь не сегодня-завтра повышение.

– Иди нахуй, Идзаки. Сдам я вас, уродов, когда-нибудь. 

 

***

 

В кабинете темно: освещение выключено, жалюзи опущены, так что с улицы не пробивается ни один лишний луч, - а ведь за окном светло, как в новогоднюю ночь: пушатся рыжими шапками кованые фонарные столбы, мерцает серебристый снег, падающий с неба рыхлыми хлопьями и не тающий. Третий день столбик термометра держится на отметке чуть ниже нуля.

Хлопает дверь. Хищно причмокивает замок. 

– На что жалуетесь? – устало спрашивает врач.

– Мне больно, доктор, – с наигранной проникновенностью признается Идзаки.

– На сколько вы бы оценили интенсивность болевых ощущений по шкале от ноля до десяти? 

– Девять, – не раздумывая отвечает он.

Доктор вздыхает, подходит ближе к удобно устроившемуся в стоматологическом кресле пациенту. 

– А если не пиздеть? 

– Семь. 

– Потерпишь. 

Доктор включает лампу, наклоняет ярко светящийся обод пониже.

– Снимай брюки.

– Вот так сразу? – Идзаки насмешливо выгибает бровь. 

Врачу не до веселья: его смена началась в семь утра, а сейчас половина восьмого вечера, и когда он поедет домой – неизвестно. С учетом очереди в коридорах и вечерних пробок, он ввалится в квартиру часов в десять, обнимет жену, съест остывший ужин и после душа замертво упадет в постель. 

Негромко бряцает пряжка ремня, многозначительно вздыхает молния.

– Задницу приподними, – раздраженно понукает доктор, после чего наконец приспускает штаны пациента до колен. – Давно повязку менял?

– Утром, – неохотно отзывается Идзаки. 

Он терпеть не может перевязки: кажется, только-только края раны начали сходиться, как ее снова тревожат. Бинты отходят плохо, их приходится смачивать, швы под ними сочатся мутно-розовой сукровицей. Перекись шипит погашенной в уксусе содой, йод уже не впитывается в здоровые участки кожи, оставляя грязный чайный налет, и сводит с ума жжением. 

– У тебя бедро, как вены наркомана, – комментирует врач множественные следы инъекций: не больше поры, с коркой запекшейся крови и синевато-желтым ореолом.

Идзаки молча смежает веки, прячась от слепящей лампы, и закладывает руки за голову, словно собирается хорошенько выспаться. Он слышит, как скрипит дверца сейфа, в котором хранятся наркотические препараты, как хрустит ампула, и в предвкушении облизывает губы. Его ломает: от боли или нетерпения, а, скорее всего, от того и другого.

Смоченный в спирте тампон холодит кожу, хрупкая игла прокалывает плотную кожу, жалит зло, но быстро, прозрачный раствор нехотя входит в мышечную ткань. Тупая боль медленно сменяется приятным онемением, словно к ноге приложили холод. Это только начало, полностью лекарство подействует минут через десять -Киришима как раз закончит обрабатывать и перевязывать рану. 

У него теплые пальцы – Идзаки хорошо их чувствует через латекс перчаток, – и широкие, аккуратные ладони. Киришима знает, где лучше не трогать, а где можно надавить, огладить с силой. Дыхание у него еще горячее, особенно когда ткань трусов перестает скрадывать часть ощущений. 

Полувставший член Киришима берет уже голыми руками, сухими и чуть шершавыми. Кожа на них вся в мелких, не заметных глазу трещинках от антисептического мыла, но так еще лучше - ощущения полнее. 

Идзаки знает, что промедол – относительно безопасный опиоид. Угнетает центральную нервную систему слабо, гиперчувствительность не вызывает и сексом заниматься не мешает. Разумеется, под его влиянием развивается сонливость, но для этого требуется минут сорок, а так много ни доктору, ни его пациенту не нужно. 

– Встань ближе, – хрипло требует Идзаки. 

Халат на Киришиме расстегнут, но с брюками приходится повозиться. Пальцы слушаются плохо, заплетаются, как у пьяного, и это странно, ведь голова у Идзаки ясная, по крайней мере, так ему кажется. 

Киришима хранит верность подростковым привычкам и до сих пор укладывает член набок. Когда тот разбухает от возбуждения, кажется, что господин доктор сунул в карман свернутую трубкой газету, объемный еженедельник, гладкий и бархатистый. 

Идзаки обводит пальцем крупную головку, оттягивая кожицу. Киришима языком повторяет это движение и берет глубоко в рот, когда кулак семпая грубо сжимает ствол, перевитый мелкими пульсирующими венами. 

За стеной медсестра просит пациентов подождать еще немного - до кабинета доносятся возмущенные вопли и виноватое бормотание. Наверное, Киришиме должно быть стыдно, но зубы у людей болят каждый день, а личная жизнь не с законной супругой случается, дай бог, раз в месяц. В последнее время чаще, но радости от этого Киришима не чувствует - слишком явный налет уголовщины приобретают их с семпаем свидания. 

– Я вызову тебе такси, – говорит он, когда Идзаки с третьей попытки попадает пуговицей в петлю. Глаза у него мутные, взгляд расфокусированный, осоловелый. Он уснет раньше, чем доедет до дома – или еще куда-нибудь. 

– Я встал у выезда.

По речи Киришма чувствует, как тяжело семпаю ворочать языком. 

– Я перепаркую, давай ключи. 

Киришима набирает номер диспетчерской, выходя из кабинета. Повскакивавшим с мест пациентам он бросает равнодушное обещание принять через десять минут и нажимает на брелке кнопку прогрева двигателя.

Идзаки медленно моргает в потолок. Ему хочется выключить свет, но лениво протянуть руку к лампе, так что он просто закрывает глаза и погружается в теплую реку полудремы.

Когда раздаются выстрелы, Идзаки отрешенно оценивает их темп и частоту: судя по длине очереди, работают с британского М16 – и не одного, а судя по громкости звука, недалеко, едва ли не под окнами, примерно там, где он оставил свою машину. 

Наркотик затормаживает когнитивные процессы: два и два не сразу складываются в четыре. Когда Идзаки выбегает на крыльцо, из-под капота вырывается густой черный дым, а днище лижут языки занимающегося пламени. 

Водитель сидит неподвижно, уткнувшись лицом в руль. Идзаки видит его черную макушку, залитый кровью висок и белый халат, на который небрежно наброшена кожаная куртка. 

– Киришима!

Несколько метров до автомобиля кажутся бесконечными. В топливном баке гулко ухает, покореженная крышка отлетает в сторону, и огненные объятия обхватывают кузов, жадно облизывая покрытое сеткой трещин лобовое стекло. 

– Стой, дебил! – кто-то крепко обхватывает Идзаки за плечи, прижимает к себе, останавливая. Сейчас с ним очень легко справиться, но он все равно дергается, почти вырывается. 

– Кириши…

Взрывной волной выносит стекла из окон ближайших кабинетов. Кто-то в здании истошно визжит. 

Идзаки молчит. Он только что перешагнул черту, отделяющую бизнес от кровной мести, но еще не понимает этого. Он знает только, что не успокоится, пока не передушит всех до единой крыс Мисано своими собственными руками, даже если это не вернет младшего. 

– Поднимайся, с минуты на минуту приедет полиция. 

Идзаки не обращает внимания на грубый, непочтительный тон, позволяет поставить себя на ноги и шагает, словно сквозь дымовую завесу, ориентируясь на белое пятно впереди. 

– Я отвезу тебя домой, так будет безопаснее. Надеюсь, мою машину не расстреляют. 

Идзаки останавливается у серебристого Лексуса той же модели, что у Киришимы, даже детское кресло на заднем сиденье ровно такое же. Дурацкая кошка размахивает лапой с приборной доски. В салоне младшего стояла одна, на счастье, мать ее. Ну, и где ты была пятнадцать минут назад?

– Я знаю, как она тебя бесит, и все-таки сядь, – устало просят с водительского места. 

Идзаки заваливается на пассажирское, придерживая раненую ногу, поворачивается направо и заторможенно моргает, зачем-то пересчитывая темные родинки, как будто их количество могло измениться со школьных лет. 

– Меня вызывал главврач, и я отдал ключи интерну, если тебе все-таки интересно.

Идзаки неинтересно. Он просто обнимает Киришиму, намертво вцепившись в жесткие от лака волосы на взъерошенном затылке. 

Манеки-неко ехидно подмигивает ему, улыбаясь в нарисованные усы. 

 

***

 

Ресторанчик самообслуживания с незатейливым названием “Вкус” – не самое популярное место среди клерков и школьников. Дело тут не в ценах, весьма демократичных, кстати, не в обслуживающем персонале и даже не в качестве продуктов. Просто у этого заведения своя постоянная клиентура: до полицейского участка три минуты прогулочным шагом. 

Вечером пятницы там не протолкнуться: за каждым столиком – синий мундир, а то и не один. У тех, кто одет по гражданке, под пиджаком топорщится наплечная кобура. 

Впрочем, нескольких новых посетителей это не смущает. 

– Заведение закрывается на учет! – громко объявляет прихрамывающий светловолосый мужчина в хорошо скроенном костюме: такой может скрыть намечающуюся трудовою мозоль, бронежилет или пару револьверов. За его спиной группа поддержки, вооруженная автоматическими винтовками, вежливо провожает недоужинавших клиентов до дверей. 

Хромой медленно приближается к единственному столику, мимоходом прихватывая со стойки меню.

– Что посоветуете, господа? – спрашивает он с вежливой улыбкой у застывших над тарелками с недоеденным супом инспекторов убойного отдела. 

– Свалить, – хриплым прокуренным голосом отзывается короткостриженный полицейский лет сорока на вид, с сединой в волосах и военной выправкой. – Пока на вторую ногу не захромал. Как тебе?

Хромой улыбается еще шире, словно не чувствует дула, упирающегося в левое колено.

– Мне нравится ваша прямолинейность, Кобаяши-кейбу. Я, пожалуй, тоже не буду ходить вокруг да около. – Он выкладывает на стол несколько размытых фотографий, сделанных, судя по всему, тайком. – Ваша дочка, Лиза. Она сейчас у бабушки? В Тенри? Хорошо там: лес кругом. И храм Касуга практически под боком, да? Я сам, к сожалению, не бывал в тех местах, но мои друзья сейчас неподалеку. Могут передать привет. 

– Слушай, ты!.. – второй ствол неласково тычет хромого под ребра. 

Между пивных бокалов и солонки ложатся еще три фото.

– У вас очень милая любовница, Норияма-кейбу. Вряд ли ваша уважаемая супруга со мной согласится, конечно. На каком курсе Мика-чан? Первый, кажется? Интересно, почему молодая журналистка выбрала в кавалеры пожилого инспектора не самой привлекательной наружности? Вряд ли это связанно с ее последними материалами в разделе криминальных новостей, правда? Хотя это меня не касается, – хромой поднимает ладони в примирительном жесте. – Как и то, кто сейчас ждет в квартире на Шигицухигаши вас, Мидораги-кейбу. Это же вы сняли ему жилье? Ох… проговорился. 

Полноватый страж порядка с изрядными залысинами багровеет от злости.

– Мы тебя поняли, – рычит Кобаяши, убирая пистолет в кобуру, но не застегивая ее. – Чего ты хочешь? 

Хромой устраивается удобнее, поправляет пиджак и кивает примерзшей к подносу официантке.

– Кофе, пожалуйста.

Убедившись, что его услышали, он возвращает внимание полицейским:

– Вы устроили стрельбу в больнице Минами, – его голос становится жестче. – А я не успел застраховать машину. Теперь вы должны мне новую. Впрочем, я согласен на выплату натурой.

Инспекторы переглядываются.

– В каком смысле?

Хромой подается вперед, укладывая локти на столик.

– Вы работаете на семью Мисано. Пожалуйста, – он морщится, заметив, что Мидораги открывает рот, – не надо со мной спорить. Тем более, с сегодняшнего дня это не так. С сегодняшнего дня вы работаете на Рюсейкай. 

– Ваш кофе, – официантка подрагивающими руками ставит перед ним чашку. Грубое керамическое донышко звякает о блюдце.

– Жаль, что я уже ухожу, – хромой осторожно поднимается, придерживаясь за спинку хлипкого стула. – Офицеры заплатят. 

Словно вспомнив о чем-то, он лезет во внутренний карман пиджака. Полицейские напрягаются, тянутся к оружию. От соседнего столика раздается щелчок предохранителя. 

– Держите руки на виду, – советует хромой, – у меня нервные друзья, – он вынимает помятый конверт из плотной желтой бумаги. – Здесь адрес интерна, который сидел за рулем моей машины. Его семье вы тоже должны. Так что вы проследите, чтобы его престарелый отец и беременная жена ни в чем не нуждались, а я прослежу за вами. Доброго вечера, офицеры. 

Хромой медленно направляется к выходу, кивает одному из своих людей, открывшему для него дверь, и растворяется в пелене мокрого снега. 

Вооруженные сопровождающие выходят за ним, последний переворачивает на двери кафе табличку “Открыто”.

 

***

 

Серидзава-джунса останавливает патрульную машину у почтового отделения Тайшоминамиокаяма. Выбирается из душного, влажного тепла, нагнанного печкой старого Ниссана, и непроизвольно ежится. Вчерашний снег лежит на почерневшем от влаги тротуаре неглубокими лужами, цепляется изморосью за уши и нос, оседает мелкими каплями на форменном обмундировании. Оно, конечно, зимнее, но не спасает от февральских заморозков. 

Серидзава, запрокинув голову, разглядывает окна третьего этажа, заклеенные тонировочной пленкой. За ними тускло бликуют длинные флюоресцентные лампы, мелькают расплывчатые силуэты. Сколько их, вооружены ли они? Не понять. В любом случае, их слишком много для одного патрульного. И, ясное дело, у кого-то оружие при себе. Это же якудза, а не родительский комитет начальной школы.

Натянув фуражку, Серидзава шагает под козырек, скользит взглядом по вывеске с часами работы (суббота: с девяти до шести) и толкает стеклянную дверь. 

– Простите, мы закрываемся, – не поднимая головы, извиняется девушка за оранжевой стойкой. Ее маленькие руки сноровисто приклеивают к письмам яркие марки и полоски со штрих-кодом. Примерно раз в пятнадцать секунд оглушительно грохает печать, и еще один конверт отправляется в стопку готовой к отправке корреспонденции. Почтальонша, хоть и выглядит утомленной, но работает быстро - за ней приятно наблюдать. 

– Я вас не задержу, – улыбается Серидзава, отмечая, как поблескивает прозрачный лак на коротких ногтях. Обогнув пахнущую кошками старушку, складывающую мелкие монетки сдачи в потрепанную пластиковую косметичку, он приподнимает откидную часть столешницы. 

– Подождите, это только для сотрудников!.. – почтальонша порывисто оборачивается к нему, натыкается взглядом на значок и кобуру и замирает, словно впервые замечая, что в отделение наведался полицейский.

– Я знаю, спасибо, – дружелюбно отзывается Серидзава, ныряя в служебную часть помещения. 

За дверью с табличкой “Посторонним вход воспрещен” – небольшая комната, заваленная кипами неразобранных писем, распиханными по углам посылками и бандеролями, в дальнем конце прячется неприметный выход на пожарную лестницу.

В замкнутом пространстве пролетов пахнет сыростью, металлические ступени глухо гудят при каждом шаге, редкие потолочные светильники, круглые, как датчики дыма, мигают, то выхватывая из темноты пятна плесени, расползающейся по стенам, то снова пряча.

На площадке третьего этажа – грязно-серая дверь на тугой возвратной пружине. Она протяжно скрипит, когда патрульный заходит внутрь. 

– Спокойно! – Серидзава предупредительно поднимает руки, демонстрируя открытые ладони. – Я пришел поговорить с Мисано-саном. 

– Не помню, чтобы у него было назначено на вечер, – с продавленного кожаного дивана поднимается высокий мужик с зачесанными назад волосами, от переизбытка геля кажущимися сальными. Во рту он перекатывает зубочистку и цедит слова, как будто через нее.

– Попробуй воск, – от чистого сердца советует ему Серидзава, но тут же морщится, получив тычок в печень своим же стволом. 

– Юморист, да? Я пришлю тебе венок с надписью “Смешил до смерти”. 

– С того света? – вежливо уточняет Серидзава. Мгновением позже он сгибается от удара рукоятью по затылку. 

– Что за шум? – из дальней комнаты выглядывает представительный господин в дорогом костюме, хорошо скрывающем полноту. Абсолютно бандитскую рожу он не маскирует, замечает про себя Серидзава. 

– Босс, этот клоун хочет перетереть с вами. 

– Патрульный? – Мисано чешет правую бровь. – Арестовать меня собрался, дурачина? 

– Подзаработать, – сипло поправляет его Серидзава. У него все еще саднит затылок и ноет бок. Поневоле закрадывается мысль уйти, пока не поздно. – С вашего позволения. 

– Оружие забрали? – Противник юмора с неудачной прической кивает. – Тогда пойдем. Смелые меня забавляют. 

Мисано провожает гостя в свой кабинет, и глупо не воспользоваться моментом, чтобы осмотреться. Жаль, но ничего интересного Серидзава не замечает, кроме раскрытых папок на пустом столе, в которых не успевает прочесть и слова - якудза складывает их ровной стопкой и сдвигает к краю.

– Хорошее место, – улыбается Серидзава, потирая шишку на голове. – Тихое, до порта недалеко. 

– Ты об этом поговорить пришел? – Мисано делает удивленный и раздосадованный вид. Этот располневший после сорока мужик не производит впечатление опасного типа, но его репутация бежит далеко впереди.

– Прошу прощения, – Серидзава опускается на жесткий стул для посетителей, ерзает. Удобнее сиденье не становится, и он успокаивается, пристроив фуражку на коленях. – Я слышал о вашем сотрудничестве с инспекторами из убойного отдела. – Мисано склоняет голову набок, храня молчание. – И хотел сказать, что это не лучшая идея.

– Интересно, откуда такие выводы? 

– Дело в том, что господа офицеры не самые лояльные союзники. Предложи им больше – предадут кого угодно. 

– Любопытно, – Мисано складывает ладони домиком. – А ты, значит, из другого теста? 

– Вы воюете с Рюсейкаем. Я хочу вам помочь. 

– Чего ради? Ты кому-то задолжал? Тебе срочно нужная крупная сумма денег? Или одолжение лично от меня? 

– Я не в том звании, чтобы отказываться от денег, – почти смущенно улыбается Серидзава. – Но еще больше я хочу отомстить Такии Генджи. 

– Значит, совмещаешь приятное с полезным? – Мисано откидывается на высокую спинку широкого кресла. – Расскажи, чем тебя обидел Такия-кун. 

Серидзава чувствует себя неуютно, если не сказать мерзко: словно у него дома проводят обыск и вежливо просят перевернуть корзину с грязным бельем. Лучше послушаться по-хорошему, иначе потом будет по-плохому. 

Серидзава собирается с мыслями, сортирует воспоминания, как одежду перед стиркой: цветное к цветному, черное к черному, кое-что и вовсе проще выбросить. Когда стопка дурно пахнущих отрывков из прошлого становится Серидзаве по пояс, он наконец открывает рот.

– Я учился в Судзуране. Думаю, вы слышали об этой старшей школе. – Мисано кивает. – Половина бандитов выходит из ее стен. Полицейских, кстати, не меньше. Каждый год ученики жестоко дерутся за право считаться королем Судзурана, но добраться до вершины могут единицы. В свое время я был сильнейшим. Меня боялась и уважалась вся школа: от новичков до выпускников. Никто открыто не выступал против меня: третьи классы разделились на тех, кто был на моей стороне, и тех, кто сохранял нейтралитет. С половиной их лидеров я подружился, остальных заставил считаться со мной. Я был единственным за много лет, кто написал на крыше Судзурана свое имя. 

Серидзава чувствует себя пациентом на приеме у психоаналитика, копом, подстрелившим подозреваемого и обязанным исповедоваться перед доктором, пока ему не вернут табельное оружие. Только в действительности все еще хуже.

В действительности он сидит перед матерым бандитом, чующим ложь, как акула – кровь, и выбор у него небольшой: быть убедительным – или мертвым. 

– Потом пришел Такия Генджи, – продолжает Серидзава ровным, как он надеется, голосом. – Такия отнял у меня друзей, втянул школу в войну с Хосеном, отправил нескольких моих товарищей на больничную койку, – Серидзава сжимает кулаки и молится, чтобы не перегнуть палку. Он знает: прикрепи к нему полиграф, и тот даже не пискнет, но якудза – аппарат посложнее. – Ему не нужна была эта школа, он просто хотел переспорить отца. Ему было наплевать на меня, на моих людей – на всех, кроме себя. Ему и клан не был нужен по-настоящему. Не думаю, что за прошедшие годы что-то изменилось. Я считаю, такой человек не может возглавлять семью. Этим он ставит под удар своих людей, ввергает в хаос город. На улицах становится небезопасно не только для якудза, но и для катаги. Это недопустимо. Я знаю, что произошло в больнице Минами. Это полностью вина Такии Генджи. Ему пора получить по заслугам, пора понять, что игры кончились. 

Мисано долго молчит, разглядывая чахлое денежное деревце на подоконнике. 

– Надо бы его полить, как считаешь? 

Серидзава открывает рот, но молчит. Он хочет сказать, что толстянка не любит воду, особенно зимой, но у него пропадает звук, словно у старого барахлящего телевизора.

– Ты упомянул инцидент в больнице, – задумчиво проговаривает якудза. – Это интересно, потому что несколькими минутами раньше ты уверял, будто мои люди в полиции меня предали. 

– Вы лучше меня знаете, кто стал жертвой этого происшествия. Совсем не тот, чьей смерти вы желали. И кто ее, кстати, полностью заслужил. Задумайтесь, – Серидзава позволяет себе опереться на стол, стать ближе к Мисано, хотя бы пространственно. – Почему так произошло? Кому выгодно то, что случилось в итоге? На кого в действительности работают ваши люди? 

– Забавное предположение, – Мисано постукивает по подлокотнику. Что это, как не тревожный жест? Приободряющий для Серидзавы. – Но предположение. 

– Не торопитесь с выводами, пожалуйста, – Серидзава вынимает из-за пазухи мятый конверт. – Узнаете?

Мисано близоруко щурится, разглядывая мутноватые фотографии. Несмотря на невысокое качество съемки, лица на них достаточно отчетливы: вот обедающие офицеры, вот протягивающий им конверт Идзаки Шун, советник Такии Генджи, хромой, но улыбающийся; живучий, как таракан - ничего его не берет, кроме прямого попадания ядерной боеголовки. 

– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это, – Мисано щелкает ногтем по глянцевой бумаге, – не освобождает тебя от необходимости пройти проверку.

– Все, что угодно, – пожимает плечами Серидзава, изо всех сил сдерживая широкую, торжествующую улыбку.

– Хорошо, – задумчиво кивает якудза. – Недавно люди из Рюсейкая перехватили ценный груз, который я очень ждал. Верни мне его в целости и сохранности, все четырнадцать ящиков, и мы поговорим о том, что я могу сделать в качестве ответной благодарности. 

Серидзава отрывает себя от стула, понимая, что разговор окончен.

– Как мне связаться с вами, когда груз будет у меня?

Мисано протягивает ему простой картонный прямоугольник с телефонным номером без подписи. 

– У тебя неделя.

– Думаю, я управлюсь быстрее, – Серидзава с коротким поклоном принимает визитку. 

Забирая пистолет у парня с плохой прической, он наконец позволяет себе улыбнуться от души. 

 

***

 

Три дня спустя Серидзава звонит по номеру без подписи. Трубку снимают, но приветствия не раздается. 

– Мисано-сан? – Серидзава решает тоже не размениваться на любезности. По телефону, на безопасном от якудза и его подчиненных расстоянии, это кажется вполне безопасной и рациональной идеей. – Думаю, я могу вас кое-чем порадовать.

– Завтра в десять на складе Кашихара.

Соединение обрывается.   
К назначенному времени в указанное место прибывает темно-синий пикап. Трое крепких мужчин среднего возраста выбираются из кабины, стягивают с грузовой платформы маскировочный брезент и принимаются перетаскивать оттуда объемные тяжелые ящики из плотного пластика. 

Несмотря на утро буднего дня, пустой склад щерится беззубым ртом поднятых ворот.

– Надо было заехать внутрь, – кряхтит тот, что постарше, с залысинами и красным от натуги лицом. 

– Надо сперва осмотреться, идиот, – одергивает его второй, с густым ежиком седеющих волос и военной выправкой. 

– Засады ожидаете, офицеры? – Из зева склада появляется якудза, лет на десять младше, с высокой прической, сдобренной чересчур большой порцией геля. – Вы, кстати, какого хера здесь забыли?

– Подарочек вам привезли, – недружелюбно буркает Кобаяши. 

– Заносите, – милостиво разрешает бандит.

– Мы что, блядь, грузчики?!

– Мидораги, утихни, – успокаивает полицейского его товарищ. – Нам не нужны проблемы. 

– Вот это правильно, – криво ухмыляется якудза. – Проблемы никому не нужны.

Откинув крышку одного из контейнеров, он удовлетворенно кивает сам себе и достает телефон.

– Все в порядке, босс. Груз на месте, а с ним – маленький комплимент от товарища патрульного. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Его привезли наши старые друзья-инспекторы. 

– Вот как? Интересно… 

– Что с ними делать, босс? – надеждой спрашивает гелеволосый. – Обуть в бетонные ботинки?

– Не торопись, Касуги. Дождитесь меня, я скоро буду.

 

***

 

Серидзава Тамао не любит вызовы на ковер, даже по торжественному поводу; не любит парадную форму, хотя надевает ее раза два-три в год. Он никогда не был один на один с начальником городского полицейского управления, но надо же когда-то начинать? 

Серидзава сидит на стуле для посетителей, скучающим взглядом окидывая обстановку: на дубовом столе – зеленое сукно, на стене – потрет императора, напротив окна – карта империи эпохи Бакумацу, на подставке – наградная катана в ножнах с золотой фурнитурой.

– Значит, семья Мисано исчезла с криминальной карты нашего города твоими трудами. Ну, и как же тебе это удалось? Сначала чуть ли не весь высший эшелон в порту под оперов подвел, потом связи в полиции отследил и самого Чиджуро накрыл с партией оружия. Откуда только информацию взял? 

Серидзава фокусируется на блестящих пуговицах чужого кителя и смущенно пожимает плечами.

– Не надо отрываться от земли, она ведь хорошо звуки разносит. Приложишь ухо – авось, что и долетит. 

– Хочешь сказать, у тебя был информатор в их клане?

– У простого патрульного? – ужасается Серидзава. – Разве так бывает?

– Ну-ну, – начальник городского управления потирает подбородок, – ты молодец, Серидзава-кун. Ведь, чтобы функционировать, мы должны самоочищаться, как живой организм, выводить шлаки - избавляться от личного состава, запятнавшего честь мундира. А Мисано… он вел себя неправильно: пытался развязать войну, переделить город, - так дела не делаются. И все же мне бы хотелось, чтобы в следующий раз ты сперва подошел ко мне, Серидзава-кун, – отеческим тоном добавляет, – ради твоего же блага.

– Иногда обстоятельства требуют немедленного реагирования, – с лукавым простодушием винится Серидзава. – Но я буду стараться. 

– Старайся, старайся, инспектор. У тебя теперь в три раза больше работы. 

Серидзава поднимается, вытягиваясь во фрунт, и берет под козырек. Заходящее солнце играет на отполированной кокарде, золотом горит на пуговицах формы и согревает темные глаза, стирая ранние морщины вокруг них.

– Служу Императору! 

 

***

 

Тацукава Токио ходит в тюрьму, как на работу. Собственно, это и есть его работа. 

Адвокатское удостоверение оказывает на администрацию и сотрудников исправительного учреждения волшебное действие: враждебные взгляды никуда не пропадают, но в голосе появляется почтительность, а в поведении – отзвуки реализации закона. 

Тацукава, конечно, еще слишком молод. Он понимает, какое впечатление производит его пошитый на заказ костюм, портфель из итальянской кожи, уложенные на пробор волосы. Он догадывается, что думает охрана касательно природы отношений между ним и его клиентом. В самом деле, зачем еще матерому якудза, главе целого клана, зеленый пацан в качестве защитника? 

Тацукаву нимало не волнуют досужие домыслы, и это тоже часть его работы.

– Гэн не пришел, – констатирует Хидео-сан, отодвигая металлический стул подальше от стола и разваливаясь на нем, будто в любимом домашнем кресле.

– Он не смог, – с виноватой улыбкой отзывается Тацукава, словно опять оправдывая старого школьного друга. – Он просил передать извинения и сказать…

– Да брось, – коротко смеется Хидео-сан. – Нихера он не просил.

Тацукава опускает глаза, мол, сами все понимаете, но улыбается иначе, с облегчением. 

– У него в последнее время много дел, – объясняет он, понизив голос. Он слишком хорошо знает, чем на деле оборачивается законное право осужденного на конфиденциальную встречу с защитником. Даже несколько не рядовое отношение к Такии-старшему не служит гарантией безопасности от прослушки.

– Это хорошо или плохо? – выгибает бровь Хидео-сан, складывая сомкнутые в замок ладони на животе.

– Я бы сказал, очень хорошо. Возможно, сегодня станет еще лучше, но дело пока не решенное. У него сейчас… бизнес-встреча.

– С кем же? 

– Думаю, вы поймете, если я скажу, что их двадцать два. 

Хидео молчит долго, окидывает адвоката оценивающим взглядом. Не шутит ли? Хотя такими вещами не шутят. Может быть, неловко выразился? Да все вроде ясно, как божий день.

– А что с двадцать четвертым?

– Скоро сможете лично у него спросить, – улыбается Тацукава. 

– Он арестован? За что?

– Незаконный оборот оружия. Пытался купить четырнадцать ящиков с пистолетами, винтовками и патронами у сотрудников криминальной полиции. 

– И откуда у инспекторов такие припасы?

Тацукава только разводит руками. 

– Правда, большая часть игрушек оказалась не совсем в рабочем состоянии, мягко выражаясь, но ни один из участников незаконной сделки об этом не знал, так что квалификация не сильно поменяется. 

– Только вместо оконченного пойдет как покушение, – замечает Хидео-сан.

– Им и этого за глаза хватит. 

Такия-старший снова умолкает. Он знает, что Тацукава лучше него придумает, как выразить Генджи отцовскую благодарность. Также он знает, что сын не поверит, будто старик сам выдумал слишком теплую фразу, но ему все равно будет приятно, даже если он сам себе в этом не признается. 

– Как быстро растут дети, Токио, – неожиданно качает головой Хидео-сан.

– И я тоже? – уточняет Тацукава.

– А ты хочешь вырасти? – с насмешливым удивлением спрашивает якудза.

– Я бы не отказался изменить ваше ко мне отношение.

– Мое отношение? – переспрашивает Хидео-сан. – Или наши отношения?

В этот момент Тацукава готов пристрелить старого хрена за слишком богатый на интонации голос. 

Но он просто снимает пиджак и встает со своего стула.

 

***

 

Такия Генджи сидит в глубоком кресле, обитом нежно-лиловым вельветом, и курит. Ростовые зеркала на обшитых деревянными панелями стенах отражают однобортный черный костюм, идеально отглаженную рубашку и болтающийся под ключицами узел темно-серого галстука. 

Генджи курит, стряхивая пепел в золоченую пепельницу, качает блестящим носком ботинка и не смотрит на часы, потому что на них смотрит Идзаки Шун. 

Время от времени он приоткрывает двойные двери, ведущие в банкетный зал отеля “Тенноджи Мияко”, беззвучно закрывает их, оборачивается к боссу и мотает головой. 

– Серидзава отзванивался? – лениво тянет Генджи, тушит окурок и вынимает из пачки “Сэвэн старс” еще одну сигарету. Он курит с пятнадцати и за двенадцать лет ни разу не изменил этой марке. Он не может назвать ее любимой. Он просто не меняет привычки, и ничего не забывает.

– Да, – коротко отвечает Идзаки. Одернув манжеты светло-голубой сорочки, он потирает запястье под новыми часами - кожа еще новая, жесткая, ремешок не разносился и натирает. 

– Распорядись, чтобы ему приготовили подарок в честь повышения. 

– Может, приличную машину? Его патрульная развалюха не сегодня-завтра рассыплется. 

Со стороны они похожи на семейную пару, пока верхние пуговицы рубашек плотно застегнуты, а татуировки на спинах не просвечивают сквозь тонкую ткань.

– Это будет слишком заметно, – качает головой Генджи. – Отправь ему визитку твоего портного.

– Хорошая идея, – весело соглашается Идзаки. – Он взбесится. 

Генджи запрокидывает голову, выдыхая колечко дыма улыбающимися губами.

– Пора, босс, – в очередной раз приоткрыв двери, зовет Идзаки. В его голосе – неповторимая смесь почтительности и дружеского подъеба. – Гости собрались. 

– Все?

– Главы двадцати двух семей, контролирующих районы Осаки. 

– И у нас два совещательных голоса. 

– Пока – два.

Генджи сминает сигарету в пепельнице, поднимается, поправляет пиджак. Идзаки осторожно затягивает на нем расслабленный узел галстука и широко распахивает двери. 

Двери в новый порядок.


End file.
